Daniella and the Goblet of Fire
by sparklepire13
Summary: When the newest vampire of the Cullen family gets a Hogwarts letter and goes to Hogwarts, what will happen when Harry Potter's name comes out of the goblet. Will Death Eaters attack? Sorry First Fanfiction. Suck at summaries! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read.


Chapter 1

I sat on the white couch watching Wife Swap, a boring TV show that was the only thing on at the moment. I sighed. Life was boring. I didn't have a mate so I had no company. I'd been through high school 19 times so I already knew everything. Life was _so _boring. I sighed again. Then Emmett and Jasper came down the stairs at the same time.

"Bored again, little sis?" asked Emmett.

I growled at him, and he laughed. Emmett was one of my 'adopted' big brothers. My family or coven was really large, by any standards, human or vampire. There were my brothers Emmett, Jasper and Edward, my sisters Rosalie, Alice and Bella, and my parents Carlisle and Esme. Oh, and me - Dani. We're not your normal family, not at all. We're vampires. This means that we're all super strong and fast and have enhanced senses. But we're vegetarian vampires which mean we only drink the blood of animals. We try blending in with humans. We, meaning Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and I, attend Forks High School. Carlisle works at the hospital as a doctor and Esme stays at home cleaning and designing exterior and interior architecture. My family is altogether. Carlisle is married to Esme, Rosalie to Emmett, Alice to Jasper, and Bella to Edward. I'm the only one without a mate. I don't really want one, I'm happy by myself, unlike Carlisle was. When Carlisle became a vampire he started to get lonely, so one day at the hospital he was working at he found Edward dying of influencer and saved him by making him a vampire. Next he changed Esme, his mate; she jumped of a cliff and was dying. Then he found Rosalie and changed her, and then Rosalie found Emmett, who got attacked by a bear, and took him back to Carlisle and begged him to change Emmett for her, so he did. Then Alice and Jasper showed up already changed, then Edward found Bella and they fell in love while Bella was human, Bella found out what he was and Edward had no choice but to change Bella. And then there's me. I was a lab experiment kept in a cage. I know, dramatic isn't it? All too true, though. I was 98% human, 2% bird. That 2% made a huge difference. I had wings. I managed to escape from my cage and got chased half way around America by Erasers, another experiment but 60% human and 40% wolf, meaning they could morph into a kind of wolf thing. I got shot and was dying when I stumbled across the Cullens. Carlisle changed me, and now I'm 98% vampire and 2% bird. When we're changed our body freezes making us look the same forever at what age we're changed. We also have special powers when we are changed but not every vampire gets one. Alice can see the future, except for me, Edward can read minds, also except for me and Bella, Bella can produce physical and mental shield, Jasper can control people's emotions, and Emmett is super strong (No one else considers it a gift, but he does. He likes to feel 'special'). I have the ability to duplicate and manipulate every single power ever (which is awesome), plus when I was human I was already stronger and faster than the average human, so I am naturally stronger and faster than most vampires, making me the most dangerous person in the world. I sighed once again. It is midnight but since vampires can't sleep I had nothing to do. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Alice and Rosalie were hunting. Emmett and Jasper had decided to stay home to baby sit me a.k.a. annoy me. I am a girl frozen at the age of fourteen and one hundred and thirteen vampire years old. I was easily the youngest of my family by three hundred years.

"Hey Dani," Jasper started, "Do you want to play with us?" Then before waiting for an answer he and Emmett picked me up fire-fighter style and carried me up the stairs.

"Let me down!" I yelled, thrashing furiously against my captors.

"Not a chance," laughed Emmett.

"I'll set you on fire," I threatened.

"No you won't, Dani. Remember how much trouble you got in last time?" Emmett said. He and Jasper were going to chuck me out the fourth story window. They knew that it wouldn't hurt me in the slightest, but it was still an annoyance. Emmett and Jasper were so immature. I smiled smugly to myself. They didn't know about my wings, only Carlisle knew. Jasper felt my smugness.

"Um, Em, I don't think that this is going to work..." Jasper began, his smile fading a bit.

"Sure it will!" Emmett scoffed. I realised that this was the perfect time to reveal my secret. Jasper's grin returned at Emmett's confidence. We had reached the window and Emmett was opening it.

"Have a nice fall, little sis!" chuckled Emmett. _Oh, I will_, I thought to myself.

Chapter 2

Without further ado they chucked me out the window and watched me fall. Everything goes so slow when you're a vampire. I snapped out my wings and flew back up to see their dumbstruck faces. I laughed at their faces.

"Wings....fly....how?" Jasper stuttered. I flew through the window and tackled Emmett. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, and they both ran away to find the others. I laughed to myself, and then looked down at my ruined clothes. I went to my room to get changed. Thanks to Alice I had tonnes of clothes. I put on another t-shirt and went back down stairs just as my family was coming through the door. Alice ran up to me

"Showmeshowmeshowme!" she squealed.

"Please, please, please Dani?" she begged, using her puppy-dog eyes. Too bad I was immune to them - I had wasted countless hours perfecting them myself.

"OKAY!" I yelled to get her to shut up. I unfolded my wings and let them destroy yet another shirt. Everybody's jaw fell to the ground in unison. My wings were massive. Alice came up and stroked them admirably.

"Wow," she exclaimed. "You look like an angel!"

For the rest of the night I explained how I had gotten my wings. The next morning, an owl flew through the window and strapped to it leg was a very thick parchment envelope. It dropped the envelope on my lap. Confused, I picked it up and looked at it. My family crowded around. On the front in bright green ink it said:

_Miss Daniella Cullen_

_Forks, Washington State, America._

Curious, I opened it. I read out loud:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY (Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore)_

_Dear Miss Cullen,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins on the 1__st__ of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31__st__ of July. You will be the first and only student that will be starting in Fourth Year. We would advise you not to tell anyone about your secret. There are lots of animals in the near by forest. As soon as you arrive you are to meet Professor Dumbledore in the entrance hall. Please wear a cloak as it will be sunny. The train will depart Kings Cross Station at exactly 11 o'clock. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S. Run through the barrier._

There was a second piece of paper. Again, I read it out loud.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Fourth year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

The Intermediate Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1cuuldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1set brass scales_

_To get this equipment and books go to the LEAKY CAULDRON, London, England and ask for Diagon Alley._

"Wow," everybody exclaimed at the same time. If I so wasn't dumbstruck, I would have laughed.

"Well," began Carlisle, "it looks like we're moving back to England!"

"Yay!" sang Alice. "Dani, think about the shopping possibilities!" Alice and Rosalie got caught up in a conversation about where we would live, while Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Bella were discussing hunting possibilities. Carlisle murmured quietly to me. "Congratulations Hon, I'm very proud of you." I beamed up at him. I flung my arms around his neck.

"Thanks Dad." He smiled when I called him Dad.

Chapter 3

I wandered over to the girls who were busy searching the internet for a new house.

"Oh, Alice, look at this one!" cried Esme excitedly, pointing at a nineteenth century mansion.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Esme, I love it!" squealed Alice.

"I'll call them up now," said Esme, and with that she ran over to the phone and dialled the number of the real estate agent. "Hello, this is Esme Cullen; I would like to enquire whether or not the mansion on the home page is for sale?" The person on the end of the other line said something. "It is? Oh, how wonderful! What is the price of that?" Another pause. "$1.5 million? Okay, I'll get back to you on that. Yes. Bye now." She turned back to us and asked Carlisle to come over.

"Do like this one, honey?" she asked him. He looked at her with loving eyes.

"Love it," he replied. Alice squealed with excitement.

"Okay," said Esme beaming, "I'll call them back." And she did, and we got the house. Carlisle organized plane tickets while we went hunting to say goodbye to the mountain lions and bears. Emmett would miss his grizzlies. Even though he murdered them periodically. We came back in, laughing while Emmett complained,

"Dani, how come you get to go and learn magic?"

We all cracked up again. Emmett was such a child.

"Hey," Carlisle greeted us. "I got the plane tickets and our flight leaves in four hours, so get packed." We all looked each other then raced up stairs to be the first ready. I ran into my room and grabbed my wallet. I had to go to the mall to get some more suit cases. I ran back down stairs yelling,

"Alice! Alice, can we go to the mall? I need some more suit cases!" Alice came running down the stairs.

"I do too! All the rest of them do as well, so let's go before they realise and beat us there." We drove to the mall, grabbed the first 50 suit cases we laid eyes on and hurried home. We passed the rest of the family on the way back to the house, and just like Alice had predicted they were going to get some more cases. We laughed as we pulled into the garage and grabbed our suit cases out of the boot. I rushed upstairs with my 25 and started hurriedly folding my clothes and putting them away. The rest of the house was already bare as I logged my stuff down onto the porch. The others had gotten back. Within the hour we had gotten everything ready and loaded onto the moving trucks, which were now driving to the docks to get shipped over to England. We were heading to the airport. Me, Alice, Rosalie and Bella were in a car together, and Edward, Emmett and Jasper were in the other car to complete the final leg of the race. As Alice pulled our car into the parking lot we all piled out with our stuff and started running to the entrance, with the boys not far behind us. We must have looked a bit strange, four girls towing twenty-five suitcases each running madly across the tarmac to the international depot. We crossed the finish line, the electric doors, and we slowed down and stopped.

"Yes, we won!" I announced. The boys just came through the doors.

"No! We lost!" Emmett cried miserably and collapsed to the floor. "It's all Edward's fault!" We just laughed when Edward poked Emmett playfully with his foot. Carlisle and Esme came in a few minutes later and we went through the ticket barrier and hopped on the plane. The flight was very boring and I was happy to hop off the plane and get some fresh London air.

"We're here. Finally!" commented Emmett. Then we all hopped in two cars and drove to our new home. It was amazing. I jumped out before the car stopped moving and ran inside checking each room and picking my favourite. My siblings weren't far behind me. I picked one of the smaller rooms with a lot of potential. I wrote my name on a piece of paper and stuck it on the door, then ran down stairs and grabbed my cases out of the car. Alice met me there.

"How awesome is this house!"

"I know!"

Chapter 4

The next few days flew by and before I knew it we all piled in the cars and were heading into London to find this Diagon Alley. We walked down the street and found a shabby little pub with a sign proclaiming 'The Leaky Cauldron' above the door. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded encouragingly so I took a deep, unnecessary breath and pushed the door open. As we all piled inside everybody in the pub turned to look at us. I guess it wasn't everyday that nine extraordinarily beautiful people walked into a pub. Carlisle headed towards the bar tender.

"Excuse me, could you please tell us how to get to Diagon Alley?" Carlisle asked in polite and friendly tone.

"Sure. Follow me." We were led by the grubby bartender out into a small back yard surrounded by brick walls. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice scrutinising his clothes. "Are you new here?" asked the bar keeper.

"Yes, my name is Carlisle Cullen."

"Well, I'm Tom. Nice to meet you," replied Tom the bar keeper. He then took out a stick, which was actually a wand, and tapped three bricks. The wall was suddenly made into an entrance to a very crowded street.

"Wow," said Emmett his jaw dropping.

"Go to Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank, and exchange your money for wizard money," grunted Tom, pointing to a large white building on the corner.

"Thank you," was all Carlisle could manage in his amazement.

"Let's go," said Alice, the first one to come out of the trance, tugging on my arm. I beamed and we skipped down the cobble stone street, looking at all the shops, the others behind us.

"Oh my gosh, Alice! This place is so awesome!" I exclaimed. Carlisle looked around in wonder. "And to think I spent over twenty-six years here, oblivious."

We had reached the big front doors of Gringotts. Alice and I pushed them open. Inside were lots of little wrinkled man-like creatures, working at very high desks. We went up to one.

"Excuse me, could you please tell me where we go to exchange money?" Alice asked one of the creatures, which turned out to be goblins.

"Right here," replied the goblin. Twenty minutes later we went back outside, our pockets and purses full of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. I took my book list and looked it over once again.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Fourth year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

The Intermediate Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

"Where do you want to go first, Alice?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, so let's start at the top." As me and Alice headed off into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Edward, Emmett and Jasper went to the Joke Shop, Rosalie and Bella into the beauty shop, and Carlisle and Esme went wondering around looking in all the shops, beginning with Flourish and Blotts, the book shop. Alice and I walked into Madam Malkin's.

We went up to the lady at the counter.

"Which school, dears?" she asked.

"Hogwarts, please," I replied.

"Oh, good! I've got another boy in here now." I followed her in with Alice right behind me.

"Well up you hop, both of you," said the lady gesturing to two stools.

"Oh...um...I'm not going to Hogwarts, you see. I'm just here for my sister," said Alice, pointing at me. The lady and the other boy who was getting fitted studied us both. They took in my snow-white, curly, waist length hair and slim body and then Alice's short black spiky hair that was pointing in all directions and her pixie-like build. The only thing that we had in common was our white skin and golden eyes.

"Okay then, up on the stool," the woman said, indicating to me. I jumped up on the stool and looked at the boy staring at me. He had untidy black hair, round glasses, startlingly green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. A black Hogwarts robe was thrown over me and the lady started trimming and cutting. Ten minutes later I walked out of the robe shop with my first purchase. We then went and got all my other things until me and Alice's arms were full of bags. "Need anything else?" asked Alice.

"I still need an owl or a cat or a toad," I said. Alice's eyes went blank momentarily.

"NO! You are NOT getting a cat! Rosalie would freak. And a toad is just gross. An owl can carry letters, so I think an owl," she concluded.

"I think you're right." So Alice and I came out of the Magical Menagerie ten minutes later carrying the biggest black owl there has ever been.

"What should we name him, Alice?" I asked.

"Hmmm...He is as black as the night...so...maybe Snowy?" she replied thoughtfully.

"How about...Van Helsing?"

Alice cracked up. "Van Helsing, the pet of a vampire...perfect!' she said, giggling. We made our way over to Florean Fortesque's, an ice-cream parlour, where we sat and pretended to eat sundaes.

"Alice, I am going to school tomorrow."

"I know. I'm going to miss you so much, you have to write, like, everyday, ok? Promise?"

"Promise! Though maybe every few days..." Then Alice and I went to find the rest of the family and we headed home. When we got back Bella and I went through all the books and named them.

Chapter 5

Before long it was the next day and I packed my new trunk, which had D.C engraved on it, into the boot of Emmett's Jeep, Van Helsing on top. We drove to Kings Cross station and loaded my trunk and owl onto a trolley that Emmett proudly pushed along for me.

"I wonder where platform nine and three quarters is," considered Carlisle. I saw some people pushing the same kind of trunks as me, so we followed them to a barrier with nine on one side and ten on the other. I remembered what the letter said: _ P.S. Run through the barrier._ And that was what the people were doing: running at the barrier and disappearing. When they were done I said to my family,

"Let's go." I ran through the barrier, my family behind me. On the other side was a scarlet train that said the 'Hogwarts Express' with a sign above it saying platform 9 ¾. Once my trunk was loaded and I had said good bye to my family, promising to write all the time, I hopped on the train and found an empty carriage the train had started moving so I pulled my black hooded cloak around me and pretended to sleep. Before long three other people came in.

"All the others are full," said a boy.

"Who do you suppose that is?" asked another boy.

"I'm not sure, probably a Slytherin," said a girl in disgust._ What's a Slytherin?_ I wondered to myself.

"Do you think he's asleep?" asked the first boy again. _Great, now I'm a boy. _

"Seems to be. Why?" said the girl. So they talked and talked about their holidays and about a thing called Quidditch and after what felt like a life time, the train slowed down and stopped.

"Do you think we should wake him?" asked the girl.

"We'd better," said the second boy. A felt a slight touch on my shoulder and the girl said,

"Excuse me?" I jumped slightly as I pretended to wake up.

"Is it dark?" I asked. But kept the cloak on any way.

"Yes." She replied.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger," said the Girl

"I'm Harry Potter," said the first boy, who I realised was the one from the robe shop.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said the second boy.

"Oh, in that case I'm Daniella Cullen," I said shaking their hands.

"Are you cold?" asked Hermione.

"A bit," I said stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"I can't wait to get to the feast," said Ron.

"What house are you in?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," I said truthfully, "I'm new here."

"Well, we'll take you up to the school," said Hermione. I was beginning to like Hermione. We hopped off the train and started walking towards the school. There were carriages with interesting creatures pulling them waiting for us. They looked like skeletal horses. I nudged Harry with my elbow.

"What are they?" I asked, pointing at the strange horse-things.

"Thestrals," Harry replied, surprised. "But you can only see them if you have seen death. If you don't mind me asking, who was it you saw die?" he asked hesitantly. Myself. And it was very painful. Oh, and I SEE DEAD PEOPLE! No kidding. I am one.

"My mother," I muttered, trying to look like I was upset. He patted me on my back.

"I'm sorry. I saw my parents die, too." I nodded. We all climbed into one and it pulled us toward the castle. When we got there, I walked through the massive entrance doors and saw an old man with a long silver beard.

Chapter 6

"Thank you Harry, Hermione and Ron, for bringing Miss Cullen up for me," the man said. They just nodded and went into the great hall.

"Welcome, Daniella, to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore. If you could follow me to my office, we're on a bit of a tight schedule." I followed him to a gargoyle back out side. He said, "Acid Pops," and the gargoyle swung open to reveal a moving stone staircase. We stepped on it and it spiralled up slowly, taking us to his office.

"Do know what house you want to be in, Dani?" he asked me as we stepped off the spiralling staircase into his office.

"Umm... I don't mind, Sir."

"Okay, you'll be in Gryffindor then, now let's head back to the feast." We started walking back.

"Sir? Do you know what I am?" I began hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Do the teachers?"

"No," We entered the great hall and I pulled my cloak around me, hiding me from view. I saw Ron, Harry and Hermione beckoning me over I quickly walked over, aware of every eye in the great hall on me, a figure in a dark cloak.

"Hey Dani, did you find out what house you're in?"

"Yeah, Slytherin."

"Oh." Their faces fell.

"I'm only joking, I'm in Gryffindor."

"Awesome, we are too!" Hermione said.

"You missed the sorting,' Ron shrugged.

"Never mind." Dumbledore stood up and made his speech, introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody. Before dinner Dumbledore made an important announcement that the Quidditch Cup wasn't going to be held this year, there was a massive out burst at this. Once everyone had calmed down he began again,

"As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr Weasley," he said, "though, now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go to a bar-"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er- maybe this is not the best time...no..."said Dumbledore. "So without further ado, I present the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic! And their headmistress, Madame Maxime!" and at that second the great hall doors were thrown open, and about thirty girls dressed in blue silk came strutting in. They really weren't that pretty, but the stupid hormonal teenage boys found them the most beautiful things ever and went of into fantasies and I decided it was time to turn of the mind reading. Dumbledore greeted Madame Maxime and the girls sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Dumbledore got up again, "And let us also welcome our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the Headmaster Professor Karkaroff!" Another group of about thirty students came through the doors, except this time they were all boys. Dumbledore greeted Karkaroff while everyone else was squabbling over someone called Viktor Krum. Then the Durmstrang boys seated themselves at the Slytherin table. The feast then began and I was, luckily, forgotten.

Chapter 7

After the feast had finished Dumbledore went through and reminded everyone the rule, then sent us of to bed. As I stood up I pulled my cloak around me again. I walked out of the great hall with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione explained about how the staircases change and how the pictures move and talk. As we walked we were going higher and higher until we reached a painting of a fat lady that was called The Fat Lady.

"This is the door to the Gryffindor Common Room," said Hermione. "The password's Gobsmacker." And as she said it the portrait swung open to reveal a cosy room packed full of people who stopped talking about the Triwizard Tournament, and looked at us. Hermione continued.

"The boys' dormitories are to the right, girls to the left. Come on, I'll show you your bed and classmates." She led me up a spiral staircase up to a door.

"What year are you going into?" asked Hermione.

"Four."

"Ooh, me too." We kept climbing up and up. "Here we are," said Hermione pushing the door open. Inside there were four other girls.

"Guys, this is Daniella Cullen, she's new here and she's in our year," said Hermione. The girls stood there staring. "Hey, I'm Lavender." They all broke out of the trance. Lavender was a pretty girl with long, curly, dirty-blond hair.

"Hi, I'm Parvati," said Parvati, shaking my hand.

"Are you cold?" she asked me, repeating what Hermione had said earlier.

"A bit," I replied stuffing my hand in my pockets once again.

"I'm Romilda," said a girl trying to get my attention. I nodded to her.

"Georgia." Another girl.

"I was wondering why there was another bed here," Georgia giggled.

They showed me my bed and I unpacked some of my stuff into a small bedside table. I then let Van Helsing out and Hermione said that he would fly to the Owlery, and then went back downstairs to look around. At this time it was nine o'clock and some people had gone to bed. When I went down stairs everyone turned and stared at me. I just went and got a book and pretended to be reading as I again borrowed Edwards's gift and read everyone's minds. Harry and Ron were concentrating on a game of chess and there was three other boys watching; Neville, Dean and Seamus. When they had finished (Ron won), they all said goodnight and went to bed. The common room was deserted.

Now would be the perfect time to learn the basics. I couldn't sleep, in any case. I snuck into the first years' dorm and borrowed _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ and then quietly went up to my dorm and got my wand out of my trunk. I then went back down to the common room. I sat in one of the many comfy armchairs and opened the book. After an hour I had gone through the book and learn everything in it. It was easy for me, what with my vampire speed and enhanced mental abilities. I then put it back and got _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)_ and went through it too. The rest of the night consisted of me going through all of _The Standard Book of Spells_ series up to grade six.

Chapter 8

When dawn broke I looked out the window and was presented with a beautiful, cloudless, clear, sunny day. I sighed. Sunny weather forced me to stay inside all day. At about seven o'clock I decided it was time to go down to breakfast so that no one would suspect me of not eating again. As I walked down the paintings were much more alive then they were yesterday, they were talking with each other and moving through one another's paintings. As I descended down the many flights of stairs I made sure I didn't step in any sunlit places. When I finally made it to the great hall, there weren't many people there so I just went and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Before long the great hall was packed. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting either side of me and trying to get me to talk. Eventually they got the point that I wanted to be left alone. Not long after, Professor McGonagall came around handing out timetables. My timetable said:

_8 o'clock- Charms_

_9 o'clock- Transfiguration_

_10 o'clock- Care of Magical Creatures_

_11 o'clock- Lunch_

_12 o'clock- Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_1 o'clock- Defence Against the Dark Arts _

_2 o'clock- Potions_

_3 o'clock- Potions_

I hardly understood any of it, but I made my face stay blank, showing no emotion. I stood up with it in my hands and went up to Professor McGonagall. "Umm... Professor McGonagall, could I maybe have a map of how to get to my classes?" I asked speaking to her for the first time. "Ahh...You must be Daniella Cullen. Well Miss Cullen, here is a map and your first class is Charms with Professor Flitwick. So just go along here." She said tracing a corridor with on bony finger. "Okay, Thank you," I replied. I turned around and headed out the door to Charms Class. The rest of the day went like this, me going to classes, attracting lots of stares because I was wearing my cloak everywhere, and ignoring everyone except the teachers. I skipped Care of Magical Creatures (CMC). Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) was boring, we learnt about the Three Unforgivable Curses. Potions was good, I had to make a Draught of Peace. The potions teacher Professor Snape was pretty horrible and favoured the Slytherins over Gryffindors and took a lot of points away from people staring at me and not working. When the lessons were over I went to the library and did my homework and researched everything I could about the wizarding world I went to dinner.

Chapter 9

Before long it was the day before Halloween and people had started to notice the figure in the cloak again in the past few days. It was an overcast day and I was walking back from CMC. And guess who was walking behind me. Draco Malfoy. From his thoughts, he was having a rather bad day and needed someone to take it out on, and who was better than the cloaked figure that no one knew. "Oh look who it is, old cloaky," he said loudly and all the Slytherins gathered round and laughed at me. The Gryffindors came to see what the fuss was. "I think we all know why she wears a cloak every where don't we?!" by now pretty much everyone who was passing came to see what the fuss was, "because you're so ugly you try to hide it," he continued, "so why don't we see just how ugly you are?" the Slytherins snickered. A few of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons came over too. "Do you think?" he asked the crowd, "Yeah!" the Slytherins replied. And with that Malfoy picked up the end of my cloak, I didn't bother stopping it, and pulled it off. There were gasps as they took in my exquisite vampire beauty; deathly pale skin, black eyes (because I hadn't hunted since I got here), waist-length white, curly hair that fell in ringlets perfectly down my back and my normal black school robes that made my skin even paler, and Malfoy stood there with my cloak in his hand. I turn slowly in a circle and there were more gasps, "Are you happy now?" I asked the crowd, happy at their shocked expressions, especially the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons people's faces. "Now you know what I look like." I snatched my cloak out of Malfoy's hand and started walking back up the hill, the crowd parted to let me through. People stopped what they were doing to watch me go by all the way back to the common room realising, because of the cloak in my hand, that I was the cloaked figure. They were thinking that I was the most beautiful person they had seen. I smiled to myself. When I went into the common room it was worse. Everyone just stood there staring at me. Behind me, the portrait hole opened and all my class mates stumbled in out of breath, they too stared. "Do you mind, why can't I go anywhere without people staring at me?!" I yelled at them and left the common room again. I started walking down to dinner aware of nearly the whole school following me. I threw open the doors so they swung back and hit the front people in the head, causing them to fall over. Dumbledore chuckled, "So Miss Cullen you've finally decided to show us your appearance," said Dumbledore. "Not really decided, Professor, it was thanks to Draco Malfoy," I replied sarcastically. Dumbledore chuckled again. "Professor, am I allowed to enter? Seeming I'm over one hundred years old?" he laughed, "No, I think too many questions will be asked." He laughed again. People got the doors back open and were filing in and taking their seats. Time for the feast to begin.

Chapter 10

About an hour later, Dumbledore stood up. "Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them to please come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber"- he indicated the door behind the staff table- "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except the ones inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished. Everybody else was plunged into darkness except for me, and I could see as good as ever. The flames inside the Goblet suddenly turned red. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a piece of charred parchment fluttered out of it- the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue white. "The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum." The room applauded him as he made his way to the chamber. Once the clapping died down, the flames turned red again and a another piece of parchment, propelled by a flame, shot into the air again. Dumbledore caught it too. "The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour," she too walked too the door leading to the chamber. Surprisingly I was actually excited. I decided there and then that I would go for the Hogwarts Champion. I used Jaspers power of emotion controlling, to taste the excitement of the room. It was amazing; the tension of the Hogwarts students was running really high. The flames turned red once again and I was practically bouncing. And for some strange reason I had a feeling that it wasn't last time, the flame shot into the air just the same time I had one of Alice's visions.

_Vision_

_Cedric Diggory had just exited the room when again the flame shot into the air with another piece of parchment, the forth champion. Harry Potter._

_Vision Ends _

"Oh My God," I said a bit too loudly that Dumbledore heard. I ran from the room and Dumbledore indicated for Snape to follow me. I sat on the marble stairs. "What do you think your doing?" asked a greasy voice. I looked up at Snape. "There's going to be a fourth champion," I said.

"Oh yes and who's that going to be?" he sarcastically asked.

A massive cheer just erupted from the Hall.

"Harry Potter," I said.

"I doubt that," he replied,

"You'll see," I retorted and went to stand at the open doors of the Hall, Snape beside me, watching the goblet as it turned red. There were a lot of gasps at another flame shot into the air bearing a piece of parchment. Snape gasped and I heard him murmur, "The fourth champion," quietly. Dumbledore caught it and there was a pause as he read it to him self with a shocked expression. Then he called out to the whole Hall, no longer smiling, "Harry Potter," I heard the whole Hall gasp, Snape the loudest. I turned back to him and said to his shocked face,

"I rest my case," and went back to the common room, leaving Snape staring blankly at my back until Dumbledore called him and the teachers went down to the Champion Chamber.

Chapter 11

Person POV

Later that night the teachers in Dumbledore's office.

"Albus, we can't let this happen, his just a boy," said Minerva McGonagall.

"It already has, Minerva," replied Dumbledore.

Professor Snape was still in a kind of trance playing over and over what Daniella said. How did she know.

"Severus, could you please go fetch Miss Cullen?" asked Dumbledore. Snape stared blankly at him.

"She wouldn't be awake," said Snape.

"Oh, you will find that she is, just say, 'Daniella, Professor Dumbledore asked for you' oh yes and the password's Gobsmacker," said Dumbledore.

Snape left as quickly as possible, wondering what Dumbledore wanted with a child in the middle of the night? He made his way up the many stairs and to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Gobsmacker"

Daniella POV

I heard him say the password and the portrait opened he quickly made his way up the Girls Staircase, stop at the door to my dorm and take a deep breath before pushing it open. All the other girls were asleep. He whispered,

"Daniella, Professor Dumbledore asked for you," I sat up and got out of bed and went over to him. I was wearing a white t-shirt and navy slacks with zips at the bottom. I silently walked down the stairs and out the portrait hole, Snape trailing behind, and to Dumbledore's office. I pushed the door open and went inside.

"Ahh...Daniella," Dumbledore said as I walked in and sat on a table.

"How did you know about Harry?" Dumbledore asked,

"I had a vision. I can borrow my adopted sister's gift and see the future, my adopted brother's gift to read minds, my other adopted brother's gift to control emotions and what ever other power in the world." I said simply.

"I need you to watch over Harry in the tournament," he said.

"Okay," I replied

"Oh, and Dani one more thing, did Harry put his name in the cup?"

"No,"

"Who did?"  
"You need to find out some things yourself. Can I borrow this?" I asked holding up a fat book that said, 'The Ultimate Guide to Potion Making.'

"Of Course."

And with that I left.

Instead of going back to the common room, I decided now would be the perfect time to go hunting, seeming it was a dangerously long since I last had. I flew into the forbidden forest and was happy to stretch my wings out. I caught some deer and a stray mountain lion. Sure my eyes were gold, for the first time any one here had seen them, I went back to the castle. I picked up the book I borrowed from where I hid it and read until dawn in the courtyard enjoying being outside. When dawn broke I remembered it was Sunday, so I went into the great hall. The students were still staring at me and a few realised that my eyes had changed colour to a beautiful gold colour that was mesmerising. Malfoy was one of them. The students were also talking excitedly about the Hogsmead visit coming up. It was going to be an overcast day again, so I could go, I needed to by some stuff for my family who I hadn't written to since I got here, and I had a feeling that Alice was going to be mad. Very mad. Just then the mail arrived and I spotted Van Helsing, easy the biggest by far, for the first time in the hall. There were shocked gasps as he flew over the Gryffindor table and landed on my shoulder. Everybody was watching even the teachers. He dropped a scarlet letter in front of me and somebody yelled out,

"She's got a howler." There were scatted laughs and I new this couldn't be good. I opened it aware of the whole hall watching, including the teachers, to see what it was about.

"DANIELLA CULLEN," screamed Alice's voice one hundred times magnified, "let me just point out one fact to you... YOU HAVEN'T WRITTEN TO US YET!!" I laughed, so did the teachers and students, "I HAVE BEEN WAITING TO HEAR FROM YOU FOR WEEKS, ESME IS WORRIED AND EMMETT IS GETTING BORED, and you know what that means, HE'S GOING TO BLOW UP THE HOUSE!!! YOU ARE THE WORST SISTER EVER!!! HOW YOU GO THROUGH YOUR DAYS NOT MISSING ME IS A MYSTERY. YOU LEFT ME ALONE HERE WITH EDWARD, BELLA, ROSALIE, JASPER AND EMMETT. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME DANI?! YOU HAVE TO WRITE TO ME NOW, AND I MEAN NOW, NOT AFTER YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK, **NOW!!!**" The letter ripped it's self up and I hysterically laughing with the rest of the hall.

"Daniella," asked Dumbledore, through laughs, "how big is your sister?" he asked still laughing. I was still laughing but I managed to indicate a head smaller than me. This made everybody laugh harder. After everybody had calmed down, and I had written 4 parchment pagers worth of letter to Alice, I was now walking squished between Fred and George and they were laughing about my howler.

Chapter 12

In the last week everything has passed very quickly. I am now pretty much best friends with Fred and George, and together we play the most awesome pranks on everyone. Right now, it's the first Hogsmeade visit for the year and tomorrow is the first task. I'm walking with Fred and George on either side of me with their arms slung around my shoulders, down to Hogsmeade. The first shop we entered was Honeydukes. It was the biggest and best sweet shop I had ever seen in my existence. I wondered over to the interesting tastes section and was looking at the shelves. I picked up a packet of lollipops that said 'Blood Pops, for Vampires' I smelt them they were made of animal blood and sugar. Awesome! They were perfect I bought 3 packets consisting of 7 lollipops each, Two packets for my family, one packet for me. I put them in my coat pocket as Fred came to drag me to Zonko's Joke Shop. In there, I opened my packet and took a lollipop out and put it in my mouth. It was _so good._ I knew my family would love them. After a day in Hogsmeade we headed back to the castle. I wrote a letter to my family:

_Hey guys, _

_It's great here. In the past week I've become best friends with Fred and George Weasley and I think Emmett would like them. We have set off so many pranks. I went to Hogsmeade today, a little village near Hogwarts, and went to all the shops there. It was AWESOME!!! I bought you some stuff to __share__. They're sooooo good, I love them. I hope you do to. Miss you heaps!_

_Lots of love Dani_

Then I strapped the letter and package to Van Helsing's leg and pushed him out the window.

Chapter 13

The next morning, I went down to breakfast and sat between Fred and George.

"Hey Guys," I greeted them.

"Hey Dani," Fred replied,

"Do you know what the first task is?" asked George,

_Vision_

_Harry walk into the stadium and looks around, spots a golden egg. He starts to walk towards but a tongue of flame narrowly misses him he turn around and there standing in front of him is a Dragon._

_Vision Ends_

Someone was shaking me.

"Dani, Dani," said Fred concern in his voice.

"Dani are you alright?" George asked kind of scared.

"Yeah," I said and they both breathed sighs of relief.

"You scared me there, your eyes just glazed over and you, like, froze. You didn't blink or move at all even when we were shaking you," said George, sounding freaked out.

"I know what the first task is," I said emotionlessly and grabbed Fred and George's arms and leading them out of the hall.

"Dani what is it?" George whined. I stopped and spun round.

"Dragons, the first task's dragons," I said smirking.

"Oh my god, really!" said George with enthusiasm.

"Yeah," I said grinning. I looked at my watch.

"It's time. Race you down to the stadium, five galleons for the winner?!" I asked,

"You're on," they said together.

"Three, Two, One!!" and we were off. I made it to the stadium first going really slow. We got front seats. As everybody else arrived, the champs went into a tent. I read their minds. They were nervous. They all picked a small model of the dragon they were going to be fighting out of a bag and got told who was going first. They all came in turn: Cedric, Fleur, Krum and then Harry they all made it past and in the end Harry tied first with Krum. The next few weeks went quickly and I became the kind of person who only talked to Fred and George, and sometimes not even them. I wasn't good enough to be their friend.

Chapter 14

Christmas was coming up, so on the last Hogsmead visit before the Christmas holidays I did my shopping for my family. I decided to get Emmett and Edward broomsticks, Alice and Rosalie charmed necklaces that can change colour to what they're wearing, Jasper a mood ring, Bella boots that can make you walk on walls, Esme a bag that can hold everything no matter what size and Carlisle a new doctors bag that can also change colour. I wrapped them all up and tied them to Van Helsing's leg with a note saying, '_Do not open until Christmas, no peeking! P.S. Emmett, Edward will tell me if you do!'_ and sent him on his way. With Christmas only a week away and because of the Triwizard Tournament, the Yule Ball was on Christmas Eve. People started to ask people out. I got asked so many times it wasn't funny. I decided to go with Cedric Diggory and then wrote a note to Alice to send me a dress. I got a dress back that was black, sleeveless, but covered my wings. I came down the stairs and felt kind of bad as all the boys stared at me. I met Cedric and we went to go line up because the champions had to dance first. We entered and the music started, Cedric wasn't very good at dancing so I took the lead and we were the best dancers. After a while Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came and danced and then everybody else. It was mid night when the ball ended so I just randomly walked the grounds for the rest of the night. Christmas was the same, I got clothes from Alice, Emmett said he was going to buy me a boat when a got back and Esme and Carlisle got me a big surprise at home.

Chapter 15

Months passed quickly and before I knew it, it was the day before the second task. I decided I was going to stay in the library than watch the task. The champs had to swim to the bottom of the lake and retrieve a person who meant something to them. When they began I watched through the window of the library. Forty-five minutes later Cedric came up with Cho Chang (his secret crush).Fleur Delacour had to forfeit. Viktor Krum came up ten minutes after Cedric and Harry came up, just as the bell rang signalling the end, with two people. I was about to stop watching when I noticed the sky turn dark and a scull with a snake coming out of its mouth, appeared in the sky. Dumbledore noticed to and there were a few screams as 10 Death Eaters shot out of the sky and surrounded the towers in mid air. They blasted down one and sent about one hundred people into the water, then blasted down the rest. There were screams filling the air and I heard Dumbledore mentally yell,

_DANIELLA HELP US!! _As the death eaters took all there wands away by yelling, '_Accio Wands' _so now every body was defenceless, I had no choice. I smashed out the window.

Dumbledore POV

There was a smash and everybody looked over to the castle. Daniella had thrown her self out the library window. Everybody saw her falling, but before she hit the ground like we were expecting she snapped out some massive wings, and so fast she became a blur, she was above us. Everyone gasped as they took in the massive, black wings. She looked like a dark angle with the expression that was on her face. The floating death eaters stared then smiled. She was defenceless. The death eater closest to her took out his wand and yelled, "Avada Kedavra". People gasped as the spell flew through the air in slow motion.


End file.
